Pretty Little Liars: Mystery Girl
by Luutje19
Summary: Alyssa Rose, better known as Lyssa Rensen. She changed her name because her little brother killed her parents and her other little brother who was only 4 years old. When her brother Daniel, the one who murdered escaped out of jail, Lyssa flets from New York to Rosewood. She becames friends with cops and the girls, a mysterious -A seems to know everything about her. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

**Alyssa Rose/Lyssa Rensen**

Change who you are, you always hear the words. I want to change who I am, I don't want to be me again. Well with me it's a little different then the most girls. I am going to tell you guys my life story. I hope you are all with me now. Please do, it will be very interesting. I can promise you that. It all starts when I was 20 years old.

I had a happy childhood. I lived in piece with my brother Daniel and he was sweet to me, it was my little brother who I could take care of when my parents were away from home. But some night when Daniel got home he was acting all strange. I was reading a book for school, I went to the school of arts in New York because I wanted to be a singer. I was pretty good. Daniel didn't look at me all day long and I couldn't figure out why not until later that night. Our parents came home as usual. I was in my room and our parents were screaming. So I went looking for what they were scared of, or shocked and I found my parents death on the couch and on the floor. All over the room was blood. Daniel just stood there with the knife in his hand. 'I didn't do it, I didn't kill them', he just said. He kept repeating that all the time when the police took him away, he was 16, my brother Daniel when he got arrested for murder first degree. After that it all was really hard for me. I sold the house and wasn't planning on ever coming back there unless it was absolutly necessary. I changed my name into Lyssa Rensen, I like that name a lot, because nobody knew me like that. I changed my hair colour, now I am off to Rosewood because I heard that my brother escaped from the New York county prison. I had to go. Now I am going to Rosewood. I hope I like it there.

Rosewood was a beautiful place with big houses. Lots of beautiful green land and shops around the village. I bought a house and the house was beautiful. I hoped that I lived next to a great neighbour. And it looked like my neighbour just moved in the house to. They were already packing out boxes, but somehow they seem to know the neighbourhood already.

'Dad, I can't believe you sold the house and bought it back again within a year', a girl with black hair said. She was beautiful. I was jealouse on her hair, not that I get jealouse often, but it was just so beautiful. 'Yeah, I can't believe it either Aria', her dad was saying. Her name was Aria. I looked at mine house, it was already done by the movers. I said were I wanted to have the stuff and they moved it there.

I walked towards my new neighbours. The girl was already gone, but the mother I guess was still there. 'Hello', I said. 'Oh hello, you must be our new neighbour', she said. 'Yes, I am Lyssa Rensen', I said. 'Cool name, I am Ella Montgomory, you can call me Ella, do you live her with your mum and dad?', Ella asked. 'No, I live here by myself, my mum and dad died a couple weeks ago', I said. 'Oh my I am so sorry, that must be the thought behind the fact that you are moving here to Rosewood, well welcome in the neighbourhood', Ella said. 'Thank you', I said. 'Are you going to Rosewood High?', Ella asked. 'Yes, I am starting tomorrow there', I said. 'Well, Aria can tell you were to go, Aria!', Ella called. 'Yes mum', Aria said. 'This is eh, sorry what was your name again', Ella asked. 'Oh I am Lyssa Rensen, I am living next door, I just moved in her to', I said. 'Oh no we are not moving in, we are moving back', Aria said and she shaked my hand. 'I am Aria Montgomory', Aria said. 'Nice to meet you', I said. 'So you are going to Rosewood High, wich class?', Aria asked. 'Well I am coming in the second grade', I said. 'Like me, that's cool, we are going to be classmates', Aria said.

She gave me a Rosewood tour and she was a lot of fun to talk to. She talked also about her old friend Alison DiLaurentes who went missing exactly a year back and she died. Her body was found. And the funaral was today. She asked if I would come join her, pay a last respect for Alison. I thought it was weird she asked me, especially because she didn't knew me at all. 'Look Lyssa, I know you don't know Alison, but she would have loved the attention', Aria said. 'I come', I said.

So at the funeral I met Aria's other friends. Spencer Hastings, the smart one who watches a lot of CSI, Emily Fields, the swimmer, the sportive one and Hanna Marin, the popular one who had the Gucci bags and the real Uggs and stuff like that. A detective came towards us after the funaral from Alison.

'It looks like someone is coming our way', Spencer said. 'Just hope it's just for one minute and then they shut up', I said. 'Wow, I guess you don't take it well with police officers?', Spencer asked. 'No, they are way to cocky to my opinion', I said. 'You got that right', Hanna said.

'I am detective Wilden and this is my partner detective Parker, together we are investigate the murder of Alison DiLaurentes. 'Wait a minute, hold on, a murder?', Spencer asked. 'Yes, this investigation is now officially opened, and we will find the murderer from Alison DiLaurentes, we start with all off you, except for you, I don't even know who you are, I think you are not from this town', detective Wilden said to me. 'I am from New York, school of arts, I am Lyssa Rensen, I just moved here', I said. 'Well, a warm welcome to Rosewood, someone just got killed and you moved here', detective Wilden said. 'What does that suppose to mean', I said. 'Nothing, I am just following up the facts', detective Wilden said. 'This is enough detective Wilden, I think the girl needs to settle in first before she's about to handle the questions of the police about a girl she didn't even knew', detective Parker said. I smiled gradefull at him. 'We are going to talk later ladies, have a good day', detective Parker said.

'That detective Wilden was so hard on you, I am sorry I dragged you to this funaral because Ali would have loved the attention', Aria said. 'Don't be, I got to meet all of you, I never made contact with people so quick as in Rosewood, in New York everybody is so fast, it's normal to be alone, but here it isn't and I like that', I said. 'Well I hope we can catch up sometimes', Emily said. 'Sure', I said. 'You are my neighbour, I can just come over to your place', Aria said. 'Defenetly', I said. Just when I said that my phone rings and the phones from the girls went off to at the same time.

'_Do you know that I am still here bitches, I am going to make your life a living hell, kissis_ -A', we all said.

A few seconds later I get another text from the same blocked number.

_Do those girls know who you are, I bet they don't, did you missed me my dear Alyssa Rose, kisses -A_

'Did you had two?', Emily asked. 'No, one was from my friend back in New York, she asked me if I get here safely', I said. That was a lie to begin with. Great start with my friends, I lie the first minute I met them.

'Do you think that it is Alison writing those messages?', Hanna asked. 'No, she is death, we just had her funaral', Spencer said. 'We need to find out who send these, blocked number, maybe not a blocked IP address', I said. 'How smart are you with computers?', Hanna asked. 'Pretty smart, I can hack into police files, I can hack in everything I want to hack, I never failed, I once was almost arrested for it, but I deleted all of my files so they couldn't prove it, so you think I earesed the whole thing, but it was still on my hard drive and I blocked that thing so only I can come in my laptop and control it. I also have another secret laptop hidden in a safe place that can be linked on my user laptop so I can control the remots from there', I said. 'Wow, that is so cool', Spencer said. 'Yeah, Spencer is a bit obsessed when it comes to solving a crime, well now you got a real crime Spenc', Aria said. We looked at each other and we knew, from now one we were bound to each other, bound to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rosewoods Finest

**Lyssa**

I walked in the city and run into detective Parker. He was so handsome I could letterly melt right now. His blond short hair was really hot and he had big shoulders you can cry on and he had a little stubble what I really liked on him. Yeah it was safe to say he was pretty hot. 'Hey, Lyssa was it right?', he asked me. 'Yes, Lyssa Rensen', I said. 'Detective Parker, but I am not in function right now, so now it's just Ethan Parker', he said. 'Hai Ethan, nice to meet you', I said. 'Nice to meet you to', Ethan said. 'Hey do you want to grab a coffee or something?', he asked. 'Yeah sure, why not', I said. 'Come, I know a place', Ethan said. 'Okay', I said. We drunk coffee together.

'Okay I want to know more about this new girl in Rosewood', Ethan said. 'Well, as you know, my name is Lyssa Rensen, I am 20, really smart with computers, I can do everything what I want with them, and I still need a job', I said. 'A job, maybe I can help you with that, can I?', Ethan asked. 'Back in New York I worked mostly for privete people who needed ICT things getting done, but I like to have a challenge, you know, tracking down people, being a cop was always a dream to me, I had the police academy in New York, but I was really good so I graduated within two years', I said. 'That is really good', Ethan said. I showed him my diploma that I made myself because I had to change my name into Lyssa Rensen. 'Look Lyssa, I see what I can do for you okay, I put in a good word for you, maybe you have at least a shot of this in Rosewood, than you can help us with solving the murder from Alison DiLaurentes', Ethan said. 'I would love to help in a digital way', I said. 'Good to know', Ethan said and he took a sup from his coffee.

'Why did you leave New York?', Ethan asked. 'Because I wasn't feeling safe there, I was haunted by my past, and I wanted to start over and look ahead, at my future I mean', I said. 'So you changed a few things in your life recently', Ethan asked. 'Yes I did, not at the least, I've been trying to make a couple of changes, I broke up with my boyfriend Jake, who was my sport trainer in martial arts, he stayed there, I couldn't blame him for that, I was the one who had to run, he wasn't but I hope he is safe again', I said. 'It looks like you had a pretty rough time, I hope things will get better for you', Ethan said. 'Thank you Ethan', I said.

'I really had a nice time with you, maybe we can do that again, and I am looking forward to have you at our presinct, I bet the police station would be happy to have a woman like you in there team, I want you on my team, so I am going to ask my supervisor if you are aloud to have at least a job interview and I will ask if it's cool if you join my partner and I, I know detective Wilden isn't really a great guy to hang out with, but he get things done often', Ethan said. 'I bet he does', I said. Ethan laughed. 'Well I have to go to work, I am on duty now, that means I can't hang around with you having coffee Lyssa Rensen, but I would love to do it again sometime', Ethan said. 'Same', I said. 'Give me a call, I will give you my cellnumber, if you would do the same', Ethan said. 'Okay, fine by me', I said and I gave him my cellnumber, but I didn't have a piece of paper so I wrote it down on his hand. 'You have a really pretty handwriting', Ethan said. 'Oh I know, can you read it', I said.

I walked back to my house thinking that I might get a new job. That Ethan was such a nice guy. I never tought that police man could be that nice and that handsome at the same time! 'Hey Aria, Aria!', I yelled. 'Hey where were you all day, I thought you were going to Rosewood High?', Aria asked. 'No, I am 20, I did the police academy back in New York, I realised that I haven't told you guys much about myself', I said. 'Oh it's okay, we don't need to know it imidiatly at your first day in Rosewood, but why don't you come hang out with us later on, I let you know when, if you give me my cellnumber I can call you when, it's in Spencers lake house, I can drive you there', Aria said. 'Okay cool', I said. 'Spencer is really rich', Aria said. 'Aren't we all in Rosewood', I said. 'You got that right', Aria said. 'I get a lot of cellnumbers today', I mumbled. 'From who else, Emily, Spencer or Hanna gave you there cell?', Aria asked. 'Nope, neither one of them, Ethan Parker, you know the detective who came to us at the funaral of Alison', I said. 'Right, I remember him, what did he want from you?', Aria asked. 'Oh drink a cop of coffee, so we did, he was really nice and we exchanged numbers', I said. 'Okay, well good to know, but what are you going to do in Rosewood if you are not going to Rosewood High?', Aria asked. 'I might be going to work at the police station for ICT and software problems that kind of stuff, computer geek stuff, I am a computer geek, also graduated as police officer, but I didn't get any chance to be one in New York', I said. 'What, now you are here in Rosewood, in New York they have better jobs then here', Aria said. 'Oh I know that, but I had to run out of New York, maybe I explain it all to you guys once, but not right now, it's to soon, I have to find more about it myself', I said. 'Tell us when you are ready to tell', Aria said. 'Thanks, you guys are so nice', I said. 'Well, A doesn't think we are nice, can you track down the IP address from the blocked number?', Aria said. 'Haven't tried it yet, I had to explore the neighbourhood today, had to get out', I said. 'Okay, but hey I text you when we are going to Spencers lake house', Aria said. 'You do that, I am just at home, maybe I try to track the IP address from unknown A, I don't know why A send me those messeges, but I need to get rid of them, all of them', I said. 'You got more than one messege?', Aria asked. 'Yes I got more then one, but that other one I get I can't tell anyone yet, it's part of that thing I was just saying, I need more time', I said. 'Time that now only A can give you unless you are tracking down that device were it comes from', Aria said. 'Exactly, so I go do what I do best and I will wait for your call or text', I said. 'Cool', Aria said.

Back in my house I was putting on my laptops and put some wires in my computer, I linked my cell on my laptop and downloaded the whole thing, then I searched for an IP address from the blocked number and what I saw was unclear to me. I didn't get it. The number exist, but then again it doesn't because it wasn't activated yet, but it was already used. This was the first time I wasn't sure what I had to do to track down a simple thing as an IP address...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust

Lyssa Rensen

The one who I cared the most about was myself now. I was worried that my brother would find me here in Rosewood. Aria and I became best friends in a few days. She liked hanging around with me. The police was my job. Ethan kept his word and had a conversation with his boss about me. I got hired imidiatly. The job was really cool. I got to work with Ethan Parker who is a good cop. I really starded to hate detective Wilden. He was the one who was always after my friends and I had to stop him for getting after them. He and detective Parker were not a really good team. I knew with me on there team was evryone even more on adge. Spencer was really into mysteries and she loved to solv things. Then there was her sister Melissa. The perfect one according to Spencer. But I had to disagree on that. I thought that Spencer was doing great on school but her parents were not seeing that at all. Melissa was a bitch, she was trying to be nice to me because I was with the cops now and she wanted to be my friends because I was with the cops, well I wasn't going to betray my friends anymore then I already have. They didn't knew anything about me yet, they didn't even knew who I really was and I was doubting to tell them. Could I really trust them. Could I really tell someone here in Rosewood the truth about myself. What if the truth is going to get used against me. How do you want to call me then.

'Lyssa, how are you?', Spencer asked when she was running in to me. 'Oh I am fine, I am working at the police station right now, so I am cool', I said. 'Cool, so any information on the murder of Alison?', Spencer asked. 'Ýou know I can't give that kind of information away Spencer, I am really sorry, I can lose my job if I do', I said. 'It's okay, it was worth to try, you are helping us solving the murder of our friend, and you are our friend, so that already counts for something doesn't it', Spencer said. 'Yes it does, I never found out by the way about that blocked phone number, it isn't traceble, I tried, but no hits', I said. 'Oh, well it was worth to try', Spencer said. 'Do you want to hang out after work with us, we are going to a party at Noal Kahns house, he is the party boy from Rosewood, his parents let him trow every week a party whenever he feels like it, he has a lake house, do you want to come?', Spencer said. 'Yes, I would like that, can I invite someone?', I asked. 'Yes of course, who would you like to invite?', Spencer asked. 'I can only give you a hint that it is a guy', I said. 'Okay, well we see, I am going with Toby Cavanough, Aria isn't going with anyone, and she isn't even sure if she is going, Hanna is going with Sean, her boyfriend and Emily is going by herself, so we all have someone and we have each other', Spencer said. 'It's cool, I come, al though I have to ask, is it one of those party's were no older girls are aloud, because then I am screwed', I said. 'You are only 20, and you don't look old', Spencer said. 'That is very nice of you to say that, I guess that is the privilege of being a soon graduated girl that comes to an unknown town named Rosewood', I said. Spencer laughed. 'Cool, I will see you at the party then', Spencer said. 'Okay, see you there', I said.

I looked at myself in the mirrow later. I invited Ethan Parker to go with me, but he didn't want to go to a stupid party for young people he said. I was a little bit insulted that he said it like that, but somehow I manged to live again until my doorbell ring. 'OMG Jake Darlington', I said. 'He was my ex-boyfriend who I left in New York to protect him from me and my crazy brother who already killed my mum and dad. 'Alyssa Rose', he said.

I sat down at my couch in my pretty black dress I just bought to go to the party. I was looking at my watch every time. 'I am sorry am I intorupting your night?', Jake asked. 'Look Jake, I actually have to go to a party with a few girls that I met, and they know me as Lyssa Rensen, please don't ever say my real name, they don't know a thing about my life and I want to keep it that way', I said. 'You changed your identity, those girls and your new job doesn't know who you are, why you moved here?', Jake asked. 'No, and I don't want to talk about it, so if you please go away now, this is my life, here and now, I want to make the most of it, even if it means being on the run all the time, I don't want you anymore do you get that, I met someone else, someone real nice that I might like back, so if you please go away out of this town Jake', I said. 'No, I won't go away, not until you give me what I need', Jake said. 'And that is?', I asked. 'You', Jake said. 'You will never get me again, you already had me, and you know how hard it was to break up with you, I want you out of my life so I can keep you safe', I said. 'That was not your call to make, I regret the fact that I let you go to this place, but that doesn't mean I can follow, so I am going to stay here, I already have a job as a martial arts trainer, just like the first time we met', Jake said. 'Good for you', I said. 'I am going to get you back', Jake said. 'Mind your words mr. Darlington', I said. His face came really close to mine. 'Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore', Jake said.

I looked Jake in his eyes. 'I don't feel anything for you anymore', I said. 'You are a lousy liar, you always have been, and that's a good thing', Jake said. 'Get lost, please get your ass out of my house now, get your ass out of Rosewood and leave me alone, and if you don't mind, I have a party to go to, without you, I am going with Aria, so move it', I said. 'Fine, but I will come back', Jake said. 'If you do that, I aska order against you so you can never come near me again', I said. 'You are joking now right', Jake asked. 'No actually I am not, I am trying to keep you safe from me and my crazy brother, but if you are not doing as you told, than you are just screwed, especially with me, you may know me as Alyssa Rose, but what if I told you there was now Alyssa Rose, and there isn't one anymore now, I know how to cover my tracks, so get your ass out of my house, and if you use the namd Alyssa again, it's Lyssa Rensen now, get lost before I call the police', I said. 'Do you mean all of this?', Jake asked. 'Oh hell yeah I mean it', I said. I grabbed my purse and kicked Jake out. 'If I ever see you again, go back to New York Jake, make sure you are safe and that no one has followed you, because if my brother followed you then I am screwed because of you and I would never forgive you for that', I said.

When I worked Jake out of the door I got a text from a blocked number again.

_Yo bitch remember me again, missed me, I always thought you will be at the police forces, but what will they believe if they ever found out that they have a Alyssa Rose in the department and not a Lyssa Rensen. I think the least worries are your friends right now, if you don't tell them by tonight who you really are I am going to kill your boyfriend or leave a note at the police station, haven't really decided yet. Kisses A_

Again with the blocked ID. Why does this person has such a hate against me. I didn't understand. It could be anyone, but the only one who I could think of that knew who I was was my crazy brother and Jake Darlington and I just kicked him out of the door. He couldn't be the one who send me those texts right? He couldn't be A? I run towards Aria's house to ask if she wanted to go to the party with me, especially because I had no idea where the lake house from this Noal Kahn was. She agreed with me. I told her about my ex-boyfriend who came visiting me.

'But that is a good thing right, he misses you and you said yourself that you didn't wanted to break up with him and that he is a good guy, why aren't you with him now and who were you going to invite to the party?', Aria asked. 'I guess news travels fast here in Rosewood, Spencer told you?', I asked. 'Yeah', Aria said. 'Well the dude baled on me, so it's not really worth talking about, he said that he wouldn't go to a stupid young people party', I said. 'Who was it?', Aria asked. 'Nobody, just a guy', I said. 'Okay, tell us when you are ready', Aria said. I looked at her. 'Can you maybe get the other girls to come meet me at the lake?', I asked. 'Sure, I can send an SOS', Aria said. 'Cool, thanks', Aria said.

'Hey I didn't knew we had new people in town, I am Noal Kahn, who are you?', Noal asked. 'I am Lyssa Rensen', I said. 'Nice to meet you, who did you came with Lyssa?', Noal asked. 'With Aria, and I should meet Spencer, Emily and Hanna any minute, I am not at high school anymore', I said. 'No, because I haven't seen you around yet, so what do you do?', Noal asked. 'I am a police officer', I said. 'Oh off duty I hope', Noal asked worried. He was looking at everybody who was drinking under age probebly. 'No worries here, I am just here to have fun and not checking everyone out who is drinking under age, I should, but then I wouldn't make a really good impression on my first week at Rosewood wouldn't I', I said. 'No you probebly wouldn't', Noal said and he smiled at me. 'Well have fun, I bet the girls are showing you the place, have a beer', Noal said. 'Yes please, thanks', I said. 'Your welcome', Noal said.

I was sitting with Aria waiting on a couple of rocks far away from public and I was having a beer in my hand. 'Asshole', Hanna was shouting and she was running towards me. 'Are you okay?', I asked Hanna. 'I am fine, I got your SOS Aria, what's the matter', Hanna said. 'We are just waiting on the others guys, it's not mine SOS, it's Lyssa's actually', Aria said. 'Okay we are there, we've got your SOS, what's the matter', Spencer said when she and Emily arrived. 'Well, it's about me actually, so brase yourself, because I lied to you all, I lied to whole Rosewood about who I am and what I do for living, because I do two things for living. I explain to you now because A made me do it, otherwise some people who are close to me are getting hurt', I said. 'Tell us', Emily said.

'Let's just say that I am not Lyssa Rensen, I am really Alyssa Rose, please don't intorrupt me, I am going to explain it all to you', I said. 'We are listening now', Spencer said. 'It's importent that you are still going to call my Lyssa, because it's for my own safty and yours', I said. 'Okay Lyssa', Emily said. I smiled at her. And then I started to tell the whole story.

'It all begin with my little brother that was 4 years old. His name was Charlie Rose, and he was so cute, you would do anything for him. My parents were thinking the exact same thing as I did, do everything for him and keeping him safe, well that plan failed', I started. 'I had another younger brother Daniel, he was 15 when it happend. He was jealouse on the attention my little brother got, nobody thought there was actually coming another child after Daniel. Daniel was seeing the wrong crowd he was totally into the Godfather at the time and wanted to be a part of The Mob, and he was a part of the mob, I knew that but I was afraid to tell and speak up. My mistake. So Charlie was getting all the fun stuff, my mum and dad took him to the beach one day and Daniel asked if he could come along with them. I had a lot of homework to do so I didn't come down with them to the beach. Daniel was so upset after that, it happend a lot, that my parents took Charlie to things and didn't do it with Daniel. So Daniel was freaking out and I didn't knew how bad it was until I came home from doing my homework at a friends house in New York. I opened the door and there was Daniel with a gun and a knife in his hand. Charlie was laying on the ground with his head down the floor and blood coming out of his head in a pool around him. My parents were shot in there head. They were laying death on the kitchen floor. A pool of blood in the kitchen. I screamed when I saw them. I dropped my homework assignment. Daniel was coming after me. It looked a bit like the horror movie Halloween, only the sister isn't killed yet. All I could think was going to my own apartment again, lock the door and call the police, they were there whitin minutes and arrested my little brother Daniel from 15 who had just commit a triple homiside. Jake Darlington, my boyfriend at the time was there, he was there for me when no one else was. I had no one else left. And I broke up with the one person who actually loved me for me and knew me for me and now finally I moved on as far as you can move on from that, I got those texts from one who calls himself or herself -A and said that I had to tell you guys my entire life story or my ex-boyfriend is going to die or he or she leaves a note at my work and let them know who I really am', I said. I cried. 'I am sorry, it's just to much to take', I said.

'It's okay, I can't say that I know how you feel, because I can't, but we are there for you, we will protect you from that bitch from an -A whoever she might be', Spencer said. 'So you guys aren't mad at me for not telling me from the start who I am?', I asked. 'No, not by hearing this story of you, we are your new family now', Aria said. 'I agree, we are sisters for life', Emily said. 'We will protect you', Hanna said. 'I will protect you guys, I promise you that, I am going to help at the police station with the murder of Alison DiLaurentes and I am going to find out who did this to her, I am glad I got here', I said. 'Me to, that you are here I mean', Hanna said. I smiled at her. 'Oh my ex came by today, I have to kick him out of my house but he has a job here as a martial art trainer, how do I do that now, he is not safe here, imagine Daniel followed him to Rosewood, then none of you are safe, or imagine A hurting Jake, he has to leave Rosewood', I said. 'Or not, maybe you and him can start over, maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is', Emily said. 'Maybe, but can I take the risk', I said. Suddenly all of our mobile ring.

_Good job from Alyssa Rose, now using the name Lyssa Rensen, fine I won't say anything about who you are. For now. Kisses -A_

We all looked at each other and knew we had the same text.


End file.
